


If I Turned Away

by slash4femme



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Sex, Slightly AU story concept, Swearing, talk of underage drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-28
Updated: 2014-03-28
Packaged: 2018-01-17 08:11:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1380355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slash4femme/pseuds/slash4femme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chekov find out a secret about himself that threatens to destroy his life. Not to mention the fact that Scotty is  worried about him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If I Turned Away

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written in October 2009
> 
> my first fill for [a prompt](http://community.livejournal.com/st_xi_kink_meme/330.html?thread=24138#t24138) from the st_xi_kink_meme. Unbeta'd, sorry guys. 

I.

Chekov storms down the hall and everyone within range takes one look and gets the hell out of his way. Not that he notices, Chekov is angry, madder then he’d ever been before; a dark seething anger, that propels him forward. He’s madder then he had been that time when one of his professors refused to submit one of his papers for honors based solely on the fact that she hadn’t liked him. He keys open the door to his quarters and for a moment just stands there, in the middle of his room, his hands clenching and unclenching at his sides. He finally lets out a strangled scream and punches the closed wall. It’s only then, that he realizes his hands are shaking. Chekov makes his way to his desk and sinks down onto his chair, beginning to shake all over. It’s unfair it is so unfair. All his life he’s worked hard, as hard as he could, pushed himself to achieve as much as possible. He’d never had a social life, he could count on one hand the number of friends he’d had growing up, and he’d only gone to two, _two_ parties his whole time at the Academy, and that didn’t even touch dating. 

Chekov drags one shaking hand across his face, it’s unfair but most of all though it’s just plain scary. He’d been in combat, through the honors level track at the Starfleet Academy and he’d still never been so scared as when he’d been called in front of the senior officer of the Enterprise and Captain Kirk had told him that what during some of Dr. McCoy's research he’d discovered something unexpected about Chekov. Dr. McCoy had looked guilty and miserable the whole entire meeting but Chekov couldn’t blame him, genetic tampering was a very serious crime, a crime that penalized everyone involved, including the person who’s DNA had been altered.

Chekov bangs his hand down hard on the top of the desk. So after all that work, years of killing himself to be the best, it didn’t matter after all. He’s going to loose his position as a Starfleet officer maybe even go to prison, and all his research, all his work is be brushed aside because he’s a mutant which means it can’t really be his. It wasn’t his hard work that had made those breakthroughs it was the untold genetic damage his parents had done. He’s eighteen and his life is basically over. God but he needs a drink. His door chimes and Chekov sighs, then got up and answers. Scotty is standing on the other side of the door a rather concerned look on his face.

“I umm.” He clears his throat and clasps his hands in front of him. “I just came by to make sure you hadn’t thrown yourself out of an airlock or anything like that.”

He tries to smile and Chekov just glares back.

“What I really need,” Chekov leans against the doorframe arms cross over his chest, “is a drink.”

Scotty throws him a rather shocked look, “You’re underage.”

Chekov actually throws his hands up in disgust and keys the door shut again. On the other side of the door still standing in the hall Scotty rocks back on his heels and blinks at the closed door a few times.

 

II.

Kirk suspends him from active duty until they figure out what to do and Chekov swings from not giving a damn about anything any more, to actively avoiding everyone. He doesn’t want to know who thinks he should be going to prison, and who thinks this constitutes parental abuse, and who’s just disgusted by the idea that he’s a mutant.

His uniform, the one he’d been so excited to finally get to wear, goes back into his closet and his jeans, black long sleeve t-shirt and cardigan comes out. Mostly Chekov does a lot of sitting in his quarters, catching up on all the math and physics journals he’s missed.

He’s reading about theoretical cyber-physics by one the giant gas compression units when someone clears their throat right above him. He glances up to see Scotty standing over him, hands on hips and a rather bemused expression on his face.

“What are you doing?”

Chekov holds up the PADD, “cyber-physics.”

“You do realize your not supposed to be here, only engineering personal are allowed on this deck due to the fact that if one of these leaks you’d die a slow and painful death,” Scotty waves at one of the units next to them, “and last time I checked, you weren’t one of my people.”

Chekov scowls at him, “I can go some place else.”

He stands up and Scotty reaches out and catches his arm gently “Pavel . . .”

Chekov half turns towards him and they stare at each other for a long moment and then Scotty sighs and drops his arm. “Deck 1006 isn’t being used now and I can’t think of a reason why it would be.”

Chekov doesn’t answer only tucks the PADD into his cardigan pocket and head for the turbolift.

 

III.

Chekov is sitting on the floor of his quarters back propped against his bed, working on some theoretical mathematics he’d been neglecting in favor of the practical problems he faced everyday navigating the ship. The door chimes and he sighs and gets up.

Scotty is standing on the other side of the door again, wearing jeans, a light blue button up shirt, and a rather cautious look on his face.

“Yes?” Chekov folds his arms over his chest.

“You haven’t been coming to dinner,” Scotty points out and then quickly sticks out his hand, catching the door just incase Chekov was planning on slamming it again, “can I come in?”

Chekov nods and steps back, allowing Scotty to step into the main room of his quarters before keying the door closed again. Scotty just stands there for a moment looking around Chekov’s clean and incredibly Spartan quarters; mostly full of books in every form they’d been made in since paper. There is also a rather impressive collection of star maps, which Scotty gapes at for a few minutes. Chekov only scowls at him and walks around him back towards his PADDs and theoretical mathematics.

“I’ve decided I’m definitely going to Hell, and I never thought I believe in it to begin with.”

Chekov turns around to look at him and Scotty takes a bottle out of the satchel he’s carrying and puts it on the desk. Chekov stares at the bottle for a moment and then back at Scotty. Scotty shifts around uncomfortably hands at his sides before he clasps them in front of him and Chekov walks to the cabinet on the other wall and takes out two glasses before walking back to the desk and picking up the bottle. Chekov uses his toe to nudge his PADDs out of the way and sits down, back against the bed again.

After a long moment Scotty comes to sit beside him,“Pavel.”

“Hmmm?” Chekov has the cork out of the bottle and is trying to identify the alcohol by smell. Urchinien maybe? Definitely not made on Earth.

“I really am sorry.” Scotty is looking down at his hands but when Chekov turns towards him the slightly older man turns also to look at him.

“It’s not your fault.” Chekov says softly, he expected to be angry, God knows he’s been angry since he found out, but right now he’s not only tired. “It was my parents who decided I needed to be illegally genetically engineered, not you.”

“Pavel.”

“Montgomery.” Chekov echoes back a faint smile curving his lips and Scotty draws in a sharp breath at the use of his first name. Chekov very carefully sets the bottle aside and makes a decision. In one movement he lunges forward, hands twisting in the soft fabric of Scotty's shirt. Chekov is slightly smaller then the other man but he uses his full weight to push them both back and kisses Scotty for all he’s worth. Chekov doesn’t have to worry about nudging Scotty's mouth open since Scotty had been in the middle of gasping something out when Chekov had pounced. Chekov makes a little noise of triumph and lets his tongue possessively map out the inside of Scotty's mouth. He strokes his tongue against Scotty’s and then pulls back slightly to nibble at the other man’s bottom lip. Finally he pulls all the way back, still practically straddling Scotty’s lap with both hands firmly pressed against the other man’s chest. They stare at each other, Scotty’s hair is a mess, and his eyes are much darker then they should be.

Scotty takes a deep breath and licks his lips slowly, “and you haven’t even had anything to drink yet.”

Chekov laughs, his hand gently stroke up Scotty’s chest, to curve around the back of the other man’s neck and tangle in his hair, “I don’t need to drink alcohol to jump you.”He says softly and kisses the other man again.

At some point during the next kiss Scotty finally figures out that they’re actually doing this and his hands curve around Chekov’s ass, pull him close, squeezing gently and then lift him. Scotty lies him gently back on the floor coming to lean over him their chests pressed together. Chekov loops one arm around Scotty’s shoulders pulling him down into another kiss, his other hand stroking up and down Scotty’s chest. Chekov lets Scotty explore his mouth while he twists his hands in the hem of Scotty’s shirt and pulls. Scotty breaks the kiss and sits up briefly to unbutton a couple of the buttons on his shirt and then yank it over his head. Chekov also sits up as far as he can half pinned under Scotty and pulls his sweater off, followed by his long-sleeved t-shirt. Chekov runs one hand across Scotty’s chest down to his narrow waist, noting the small amount of almost blond hair across the center of Scotty’s chest and stomach. Scotty runs one gentle hand cross Chekov’s narrow chest and Chekov knows he looks younger naked, he’s been told that before, which is something of a problem considering he usually looks about twelve. He crosses his arms over his chest and raises one eyebrow daring Scotty to say something, but Scotty only grins at him and kisses him again.

“I’d tell you, you’re adorable,” Scotty tells him softly between kisses his voice having become much deeper and rougher, “but I have a feeling that would only lead to violence.”

“Or at the wery least, you not getting any.” Chekov tells him and licks up Scotty neck to bite his earlobe, and Scotty shivers and groans.

Scotty kisses down Chekov’s body, starting at his shoulders, across to his almost fragile looking collarbone and kisses down the pale and slightly defined pectorals. Scotty licks gently at first one and then the other of Chekov’s nipples and Chekov sighs, his eyes sliding shut one hand stroking through Scotty’s hair, messing it up and then smoothing it back down. He reaches his free arm above him and used it to pillow his head and Scotty smiles, licking at Chekov’s nipples. It’s very light stimulation, hardly anything but Chekov shivers and whimpers softly at the touch. Scotty kisses down his ribs, which are too prominent for his liking; he knows Chekov does eat but still obviously not enough. He licks down Chekov’s stomach, and fines the light blond trail of hair that leads from navel to waistband of the jeans Chekov is still wearing. When he licks across it watching the hairs stand on end and then brushing them back down with his hand, Chekov fists his hand against Scotty’s shoulder. Scotty looks up and grins at him.

“Scotty!”

“And here you were calling me Montgomery before.”

“I didn’t think you liked it when people called you that.”Chekov sounds slightly breathless and he pushes himself up onto one elbow to watch as Scotty undoes the button on Chekov’s jeans. Chekov lifts his hips and Scotty pulls the jeans down to around Chekov’s knees and kisses the hollow of one pale hip.

“I don’t really care what you call me.” Scotty tells him softly and licks up the inside of one of Chekov’s thighs.

“Mr. Scott.” Chekov moans looking back up at the ceiling and Scotty sits up between his legs.

“I take it back, call me that again and you’re the one who’s not going to be getting any.”

Chekov grins at him unrepentant, “just get on with it.”

Chekov’s tone is demanding but the hand that cups the back of Scotty’s neck, carting through his hair is very gentle. Scotty leans back own and takes the tip of Chekov’s cock into his mouth. Chekov lets out a small gasp at that, head falling back and Scotty licks around the crown and then pulls away to lick down the length of Chekov’s erection before sucking it back in again. Chekov’s hand drops from Scotty’s shoulder to clench both fists against the floor watching Scotty move between his legs, he swears softly switching between English and Russian at will.

“Sweet Holy God!”Chekov pants and Scotty reaches down to lightly squeeze and roll Chekov’s balls and the younger man makes high incoherent noises. He’s trying to spread his leg farther apart but the jeans, still twisted around his knees, are keeping him from doing that. Scotty strokes his free hand up and then down the outside of one of Chekov’s thighs. Scotty hums deep in his throat and Chekov screws his eyes shut and bites his lip to keep from thrusting up and gagging the other man, “do that again!”

Scotty tries to grin around Chekov’s cock and hums again, and then sucks hard. Above him Chekov is hyperventilating like there isn’t enough air on the whole fucking ship and he comes hard his whole body arching off the floor.

After a few seconds Scotty pulls back to lie with his head resting against Chekov’s stomach. One shaky hand comes down and gently strokes Scotty’s hair again.

“The Captain isn’t going to report you to Starfleet,” Scotty says after a long moment and Chekov’s hand freezes on his head. “Only the senior officers know, and we’ve all been sworn to secrecy not that any of us would have turned you in anyway. As McCoy puts it, we don’t care what they did to your DNA you still worked just as hard as anyone else and earned the right to be here.” Scotty sits up to look at Chekov who’s staring at him.

“And you couldn’t have told me this before?”

Scotty grins, “we were kind of busy before.”

“True,” Chekov touches his face, “but next time tell me the important news that is going to change the rest of my life first, then we can hawe sex.” Scotty nods and kisses the tips of Chekov’s fingers. “You do realize we are lying on the floor right next to my bed.” Chekov is grinning again, “and I can think of lots of things I’d rather do on the bed instead of next to it.”

“You have a point.” Scotty looks up at the bed and then gets to his feet and holds out his hand to the younger man.

“Yes well I hawe been told I am a genius.” Chekov tells him modestly and takes the offered hand.  
 


End file.
